


In the Radiant Forest

by NicktheMoon



Series: Old DotA Snippets [4]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: Sven, ever the gentleman, gives Rylai some attention. PWP, originally comissioned





	In the Radiant Forest

There were plenty of hidden nooks and crannies among the trees for Heroes to hide within. In battle these twisted, shaded alleys could provide vital concealment for a life-saving teleport, or mask an awaiting ambush that could turn the tide of war. Outside of battle they were rarely given much thought, except by those seeking some privacy. And as it were, hidden from the gentle midday sunshine and light spring showers, there was a pair tucked within the radiant’s forestry.

Sven sat almost upright, back pressed against a sturdy oak as Rylai slouched beside him. She had his helm in both hands, turning it over curiously. While Sven preferred to keep it on his head during a battle or while training, he had no qualms with taking it off after the fighting was done. He wasn’t Yurnero after all, who seemed to think that being unmasked was the same as being completely naked. Rylai had been respectful when he handed his helm to her, casting shining blue eyes over his face but not saying anything.

He preferred it that way. While he was sure she would offer nothing but praise, he wouldn’t be able to accept it without a pinch of salt. His large nose had been a trait of his father’s, so mother had told him, along with his thick eyebrows. The pointed ears were from her of course. As a youth his hair had to be long enough to hide the tips, so the Vigil Knights would never notice his birthright. The day he destroyed the Shattered Helm he had cut it away and, over his travels, he had experimented to find a style that was easy to manage and looked respectable. With his short, neat fringe he believed he had found that style.

Rylai ran her fingers over the eye holes with a smile, tracing the groves forged into the metal.   
‘Would you ever come to Icewrack? I guess there’s not much for a knight to do but there’s plenty of snow, and it’s nice and quiet too!’  
‘Icewrack? That frozen wasteland up north? Probably not.’   
‘Oh. I thought you wouldn’t.’ She sighed, putting down his helmet and resting her cheek in one of her hands. ‘So where will you go? Off on quests for riches and gold?’   
‘Why not? It’s what I’d been doing before,’ Sven shrugged, ‘What about you?’

‘I’ll probably go back to Icewrack. Maybe I’ll sleep for a thousand years in a Blueheart Glacier.’ She mused thoughtfully. It was what her mentor had done, after declaring her ready for solitary study.   
‘Sleep? Why?’ Sven turned to her, suddenly alert. Frustratingly, Rylai only offered a casual shrug.  
'It’s what that old wizard did after he taught me!’  
'That doesn’t mean you have to as well. There is more to the world than that chunk of ice and snow.’   
'Oh?’ Normally Rylai would have brushed off such a comment – Icewrack had become her home, introducing her to friends like Ymir and allowing her to nurture her sorcery to its full potential. But with Sven, she was willing to hear him out.

The Rogue Knight wasn’t a man of many words. Actions always spoke louder than words. A written code was worth naught if it wasn’t supported by the weight of one’s sword, just as a man’s honour was a non-entity without his pride. So when asked what else could be more interesting than a millennia of slumber, (everything, anything, spending time with him and their friends, spending more time with him) he had trouble finding the words. Actions came to mind first.

Sven kissed much like how he fought – forward and unrelenting, determined to prove himself. Rylai giggled against his lips, unable to help herself. Unfortunately it’s hard to maintain a kiss while giggling and Sven drew back, frowning indignantly. Which only made Rylai’s titters worse.   
‘What is so funny?’ he demanded as she shook her head, trying to stop her laughter.   
‘It’s just! You don’t have to be like that all the time! So…knightly!’ Her hands framed his face easily, tips of her fingers brushing over his cheekbones. ‘Relax Sven. Cool your heart.’

It was an odd thing to say, thought Sven, but he was distracted as Rylai showed him what she meant. Her kiss was firm but not as firm as his, a snowflake melting on his lips. It wasn’t a claim or a challenge, nor was it a tease. Her kiss was sure and confident, calming him with its gentle touch. When her tongue played upon his mouth he answered; still forceful and proud but not as crushing or demanding as he had been before. It was a sweet balance that made Sven more aware of his hands.

Relaxing and closing his eyes, Sven let his sense of touch lead. His nose was brushing slightly against hers. Under one hand was her hip, concealed by soft fabric, while the other sought her shoulder. He ran his thumb over the cloth. Her skin didn’t radiate heat but that didn’t mean she was entirely cold. She had a gentler sort of warmth that seemed to hide within her, only felt when one held her close. Sven shifted his weight closer to her so he could feel that subtle heat.

His lips strayed from hers, pressing over her jaw, her neck. Rylai’s hands curled over his head, cool fingers carding through his comparatively warm hair. A strange sensation but hardly an unpleasant one. Above him she sighed sweetly. ‘See what I mean? Everything’s better when you slow things down a little.’ Sven wasn’t completely convinced. He lowered his head further until he felt cool chain links under his chin. He openly kissed the very base of her throat, heating her skin with his breath and tongue.

A shiver rippled over her, eliciting a high gasp from her pale lips. Sven peered up at her, hands dropping to her lower back. She was surprised at his forward action, but her lips were parted and her eyelids lowered and he could feel her breasts press against him as her breath hitched.  
‘May I?’ Rylai smiled at him endearingly, fingers carding through his hair.  
‘Yeah. I trust you.’ Sven, ever the knight, took one of her hands and kissed her palm before kissing down her body, lips brushing over the fabric of her clothes.

When he reached her belt he glanced up, watching her reaction as he unclipped the buckle slowly. She bit her lip, looking eager and excited. Her lack of fear spurred him on, and he quickly slipped it from her waist. Touching her through her underwear, he kept his eyes on her face at all times for any nervousness or rejection. None. She gasped at the touches but there was no refusal, only curious enthusiasm. It was incredibly encouraging and sent a flicker of heat to his cock. Not the kind to prolong foreplay, he hooked his fingers around her pants and tugged them away, helping by Rylai lifting her hips for him.

Lying down and lifting her hips, Sven took a moment to simply look at her. Her cheeks had lost some of the blue that constantly tinged them, as had her lips when she licked them in anticipation. She was still fully clothed but now wasn’t the time or place to get undressed. His eyes drifted down. Her pubic hair was a darker blonde than her hair and thick. Unlike her skin, which was constantly chilled, the lips of her vagina were pink and warm to touch. Rylai reached down, grabbing onto his shoulder with a small moan as he parted those lips with a finger, finding more warm, pink flesh. The warmth in his crotch grew.

He eased himself down, finding a comfortable position. She smelled of arousal and tangoes and dew. Sven breathed in deep, then leaned forward to place his mouth over her. Above him Rylai gasped, hand tightening on him. He ran his tongue over her, drinking in her slightest reactions; how her legs tensed and relaxed beside him, the way her nails scrapped along his armour, how she shifted with small rolls of her spine. She tasted just as she had smelled, with a flavor underneath that was unique to her. He lifted his head to flick his tongue over her clitoris, causing a tremor from her before poking his tongue into her.

Mouth pressed to her skin, Sven licked and explored with his tongue, guided by her moans. Whenever she said his name he would pause to concentrate on where he was, wanting to her more. His tongue couldn’t reach in deep but she was so warm, so soft, a molten core veiled in ice. Rylai’s hand slipped from his shoulder to his hair as she began to breathe more quickly, tugging him closer to her. There was a steady warmth building up inside her, radiating from her pussy to the rest of her body.

As her body flushed with warmth, ice seemed to gather at her hands and feet; icicles formed in Sven’s hair around Rylai’s fingers and the foot brushing against his side was almost painfully cold. He shut his eyes more forcefully to ignore the jolts against his nerves. Pressing his lips against her clit, he crooked his fingers up inside her. If he had to go on much longer the ache in his jaw will become unbearable. Thankfully, after a few more minutes, the grip on his scalp tightened and she was shivering, squirming as his fingers rubbed against her. Then, as unexpected as a sudden snowstorm, Rylai jerked and tensed, thighs pressing tight around him. She fell back onto the grass, a shaky moan rising from her throat.

Sven pushed himself onto his knees, fingers still slowly rubbing. Seeing her so blissful, so flushed and relaxed made his heart feel…weightless, almost. He didn’t pause on it however. Instead he drew his hand from her slowly, brushing clean fingers through her slightly sweaty hair. To make the Crystal Maiden warm up was no small feat so he didn’t hide his prideful, affectionate smile. At the very least, Rylai didn’t mind the look he was giving her either. They stayed like that for a few moments; Rylai recovering her breath as Sven pet her hair and face, hovering over her.

Eventually Rylai found the energy to sit up, pushing Sven back with a delicate hand to his chest and a gentle kiss.  
‘That was so good, I think I saw a snowstorm!’ She smiled brightly, until her eyes traveled down and spotted the bulge at his crotch. ‘Oh! Need a hand?’ Sven licked his wet lips and slowly nodded.  
‘That would be nice, yes.’ Rylai almost laughed again. Still so prim! But she held back her giggles and wiggled closer, resting against his chest as she slipped a hand into his fancy new pantaloons.

He didn’t need much attention to fall after her into pleasurable release. Either that or she was a natural, judging by his near yell as he came. Birds chirped softly overhead as a gentle wind brushed over them. Sven, once he’d caught his breath, moved first, seeking a cloth within arm’s length to clean them both and finding nothing suitable. He grumbled. It was a bad enough discomfort to put up with, it was worse that he knew Rylai was going to have to share the experience. However, before he could rise, Rylai grinned and half-draped, half-fell onto him, pushing him to lie on his back.   
'Hmmm.’ She hummed, resting her chin on his chest. 'You won’t get mad if I take a little nap right now, would ya?’ 

'No. Not at all.’ Sven relaxed against the soft grass. He watched Rylai settle for a doze on his chest, laying an arm around her back. As her eyes closed he turned his gaze to the sky, breathing in the chilled breeze and listening to the rustling of the grass.


End file.
